Herói
by Lany
Summary: SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS. Uma pergunta pode trazer muitas lembranças... Harry e Ginny


**Herói**

- Mamãe, conta uma história?

Ginny Potter estava colocando a sua filha, Lily, para dormir. Já era tarde (culpa do James, que escondeu a coruja de pelúcia do Al, e só devolveu depois que o menor correu umas três vezes atrás dele pela casa inteira e depois de muitos gritos da mãe) e ela estava bastante cansada.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor! Ontem você não contou...

- Contei sim, Lily.

- Mas foi o James que escolheu e só tinha monstros na história!Eu não gosto de monstros. Ah, por favor, mamãe...

Ginny suspirou. O que ela não faria pelos filhos dela?

- Tudo bem. Mas uma história rápida. Qual a que você quer?

- Como que você e papai se conheceram?

Normalmente, Lily pedia para que a Ginny contasse fábulas bruxas, ou até mesmo trouxas (influência da Tia Hermione) para ela. Ela nunca havia perguntado nada sobre ela e o Harry...

- Tia Hermione contou para o Hugo que ela e o Tio Ron se encontraram no trem indo para Hogwarts.

Ginny observou a filha. Lily estava segurando o cobertor, sem olhar para ela. Na verdade, ela não sabia o que responder.

- A primeira vez que eu encontrei o seu pai foi também na primeira viagem dele a Hogwarts. Como eu era um ano mais nova, eu só fui acompanhar os seus tios à estação e...

- Você falou com ele, mamãe?

- Não. Na verdade, sua avó Molly o ajudou a passar pela barreira, mas a gente nem sabia quem ele era. Só quando ele estava no trem que descobrimos.

Ginny não pode deixar de se lembrar de sua versão pequena dizendo _"Ah, mamãe, posso subir no trem para ver ele, mamãe, ah, por favor..."_

- Ele estava sozinho, mamãe?

- Sim, o tio dele o deixou na estação e foi embora.

Lily parecia pensativa.

- Mas por que a Tia Hermione logo conversou com o Tio Ron, mamãe?

- Lily, eles e o seu pai foram para Hogwarts no mesmo ano. Foi mais fácil assim de eles se conhecerem.

- Na sua história também tem trasgos, mamãe? Segundo o Hugo, na dos pais dele tem...

Ginny ficou olhando para Lily por alguns segundos, antes de decidir o que iria falar.

- Não, mas na nossa tem um Basilisco... Serve?

- O que é um Balisisco, mamãe?

- Basilisco, Lily. E você não gosta de monstros.

- Ah, por favor, conta mamãe, conta, conta!

- Essa história fica para depois querida. Já passou da hora de princesas irem para a cama.

- Eu vou perguntar pra Tia Hermione o que é um ba...basi...Basilisco!

Ginny apenas pegou o Unicórnio de Lily e colocou ao lado da menina, dando um beijo na testa dela.

- Bons sonhos, Lily.

E saiu do quarto, apagando a luz.

**---**

Quando Ginny chegou à cozinha para pegar um pouco de suco, percebeu que Harry já havia chegado a casa. Ele estava preparando um sanduíche.

- Lily te pediu para contar uma história, novamente?

- Sim. Como a linda princesa Ginny encontrou pela primeira vez o príncipe de olhos verdes Harry.

Harry, que tinha acabado de dar uma mordida no sanduíche, engasgou.

- E o que você disse?

- A verdade. Você só precisa se preocupar quando ela crescer um pouco mais e perguntar como que nós ficamos juntos.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu vou ter que quebrar a idéia de príncipe perfeito que ela tem sobre você, e contar como o pai dela pode ser... Han... Meio lerdo.

- Ginny, eu não sou lerdo e...

Ginny apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sério. Afinal, quem foi que te beijou na frente do Salão Comunal da Grifinória cheio, inclusive com o seu irmão lá?

- Depois que eu contar toda a história para ela, vamos ver o que ela acha.

- Ela vai concordar comigo, tenho certeza.

- Ah, e se a Lily te perguntar alguma coisa sobre Basilisco, não responda, certo?

- GINNY! O que você andou contando para ela?

- Nada demais.

Quando Ginny estava se preparando para ir dormir, não pode deixar de pensar em algo que aconteceu há bastante tempo atrás...

**---**

- Papai, conta uma história?

- Ginny, sua mãe disse...

- Ah por favor, por favor, por favor! Só umazinha...

- Certo. Você pode escolher qual é a história de hoje.

- Papai, eu quero que você me conte a história do Harry Potter!

- Mas Ginny, você sabe a história de cor! É até provável que você saiba os detalhes melhores do que eu...

Ginny ignorou o que o pai disse e continuou a falar.

- É verdade que ele tem olhos verdes iguais ao da mamãe dele?

- Sim, ele tem. E no resto, é igualzinho ao pai.

- Qual o nome da mamãe dele?

- Lily. Lily Potter.

- Lily é um bonito nome papai. E rima com Ginny!

Arthur não conseguiu repreender o riso.

- E ela também é ruiva, que nem você.

- Mas o Harry não é ruivo. Harry tem cabelos pretos que são parecidos com um quadro.

- Quadro?

- É, aqueles quadros de aula, que tem em umas gravuras que a mamãe me mostrou.

Era impressionante como que a Ginny gostava tanto de conversar sobre um garoto – ou melhor, o herói não só dela, mas como de todo o mundo bruxo – sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo.

- Quando você se casar com Harry Potter –Arthur falou brincando – você poderá colocar o nome da filha de vocês de Lily.

Ginny cruzou os braços.

- Você pode estar falando isso brincando, papai, mas saiba que eu um dia vou me casar com o Harry Potter!

Arthur cobriu a filha com a colcha e resolveu ficar em silêncio. Ele não gostava quando a filha falava sério assim, mesmo sendo sonhos de uma criança.

- Papai, onde que o Harry está agora?

- Isso poucos sabem.

- Se eu desejar alguma coisa pra ele, ele vai saber?

- Provavelmente sim. Mesmo que seja só indiretamente.

- Espero que ele esteja dormindo em um quarto bem bonito, numa cama quentinha que nem a minha.

Arthur sorriu.

- Ele vai entrar um ano antes que você em Hogwarts, sabia? Ele vai ser do mesmo ano que o Ron.

- É mesmo? Eu não havia pensado nisso! Vou falar com ele!

Ginny já ia levantando da cama, quando Arthur a segurou.

- Nada disso, princesa. Ron já está dormindo. Você pode falar com ele amanhã.

Arthur pegou o Unicórnio de Ginny e colocou ao lado da menina, dando um beijo na testa dela.

- Bons sonhos, Ginny.

E saiu do quarto, apagando a luz.

**---**

Quando Harry deitou na cama ao lado dela, Ginny imediatamente aproximou-se dele e fechou os olhos. Ela sabia que não tinha casado com o seu herói de infância. Ela não havia se casado com o famoso Menino-que-Sobreviveu.

E sim, ela tinha casado com Harry Potter. Harry com todos os seus defeitos e com todas as suas qualidades. Com seus medos, suas fragilidades e com seus problemas. Com toda a sua coragem, seu amor e sua dedicação.

Ginny havia simplesmente se casado com o seu herói de todos os dias. Quem precisa de um herói perfeito, mesmo?

**Notas da autora: **Essa foi apenas uma pequena homenagem à família Weasley-Potter. Comentários são bem vindos! Agradecimentos mais do que especiais para a **Nanda**, por todo o apoio!


End file.
